


The Case of the 3 Stories

by metalady



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, iwaoi - Freeform, kurotsukki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalady/pseuds/metalady
Summary: Is there such a thing like coincidence? Or does every single step of every single one of the boys will get them right where they should be? Well, they are about to find out.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	The Case of the 3 Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suharu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suharu/gifts).



_**They say “what’s meant to be, will find its way”, but I found out that until it happens, life beats you up pretty bad.**_  


** Story no. 1 **

It was the night before our practice match with Nekoma, and for some dumb reason I agreed to practice with Kuroo Tetsuro, their captain. I guess I cannot say it was dumb, because I learned a few tricks from him that would come handy in the future. We were wrapping things up, when suddenly…  
“You know Tsukki,” that annoying nickname, he really has no shame. “You look so cute when you’re blocking attacks. Your face becomes all tense, your eyes become dead serious. It turns me on.”  
He smirked all the while stroking my chin and staring slyly into my eyes at zero distance. I must admit, as pissed off as it made me, I was also kind of turned on too. What the hell?!  
“You know, me and Kozu-chan were looking for someone to join us in the dirty stuff, and I think you are the right person for the part, what do you say?” He winked.  
“W…Wait a minute!” I backed away. “First of all, I’ve never done something like that, and second of all, why would you even think…?”  
“Oh, trust me, you’ll enjoy it,” he cut me rudely. “I saw how you were looking at me during practice, it’s not how one player looks at another on the court.”  
He was right. Kuroo was just my type, lean and muscular, and those wide shoulders just made me want to grab them as he would violate me.  
Kuroo closed the gap between us again and sent one hand under my shirt. I admit it, the proposal was tempting, but I was also scared. I had no experience in these things, I didn’t really know what to do or how to do it properly. Besides, what if my teammates find out about it? But, oh my god, how I wanted this rude guy to teach me everything, and I mean not just on the court.  
“So, what do you say Kei-chan?” His hand slipped higher and wrapped around my back, while pressing his lips to my ear, asking the question.  
“I don’t have any experience.” I mumbled, trying to resist one last time, although it was just an act at this point.  
“That’s ok baby Kei, we’ll teach you everything.” Damn it, that’s right! It was not just him, Kenma Kozume will also be there, how exactly will all of this work?  
He then released me to call Kenma-san to meet us in the locker rooms. When we got there, he was already waiting for us, with that blank stare of his, but this time there was something else too. Excitement? No, curiosity maybe.  
“Kei-chan says he’s got no experience, why won’t we teach him Kozume?” Tetsuro smirked. Was I already thinking about him by his first name? Damn, that guy got to me quickly.  
“Oh yeah, I can do that.” Kenma’s voice was different than usual, deeper and denser. His cat eyes had a spark that I haven’t seen before. Without any warning he got down on his knees and pulled my pants down finding a half stiff cock. I was so surprised, that I wasn’t able to say anything.  
He slowly licked it, and at that second my whole body got covered in goosebumps. It was nothing like when I touched it by myself. Then he took the head into his mouth and the whole world went spinning around me. My god, is there anything better than this? _“It’s funny”_ , I thought to myself, _“I’ve never even kissed anyone, and here’s this guy sucking my dick”._ He seemed to know his way around, moving rhythmically, just at the right pace to make me moan.  
Kuroo came behind me, sending both of his hands under my shirt, wrapping them around my chest. He slowly started kissing my neck, his lips were so warm, and when his soft tongue caressed my skin, I thought I would faint. His fingers began to stroke my hard nipples. That was too much! Is it even possible to bear so much pleasure at once?  
By now, my whole dick was in Kenma’s mouth. I looked down to find him looking at me. Damn it, he looked so hot tearing up from the length that was inside him. When the tip hit the back of his throat, I realized the licking from before was nothing compared to this. Without noticing I began stroking his hair as he was gradually increasing his pace. I knew I wouldn’t be able to last long.  
“At this rate, I won’t be able to hold much longer.” I said, panting.  
“Well then, why don’t you practice on Kozume?” Kuroo whispered into my ear, and as if by command, Kenma stopped. “I’ll guide you through.”  
Forgetting all my fears about being inexperienced, I dropped on my knees, and Kenma stood up, pulling his pants down. Kuroo lowered himself near me, just inches away from my face and Kenma’s hard dick, I reached one hand to it. It was smaller than mine, but then again, Kenma was small altogether, so it was pretty much proportionate.  
“Stroke it slowly, like you do when you’re on your own.” He winked with that smirk of his.  
I followed his order all the while waiting for Kenma’s reaction as I looked straight into his eyes. He seemed to approve of the pace, as he reached his hand to stroke my hair.  
“Now, why don’t you taste it?” Tetsuro continued.  
I hesitantly licked the tip, fearing I’d do something wrong, but I got an approving moan in return. It signaled me to go on, so I went on to licking and kissing it to the melody of Kenma’s moans.  
“Take it in, as far as feels comfortable,” Kuroo said stroking my nape all the while. “Use only your lips, and continue stroking it with your tongue while it’s inside you.”  
I’d expect this teaching to be embarrassing, but Kuroo’s voice was different than usual, lower, quieter, and oh, so seducing, I wanted to follow its orders forever.  
With a light push from his hand that was on me, I took Kenma’s cock in.  
“Good boy Tsukki.” There’s that voice again, I wasn’t even pissed for being called by that nickname anymore.  
I began to move, trying to match Kenma’s pace from before, and got approving moans that turned into panting.  
“Try to take it all in now. Relax your throat and breath through your nose.” I followed the order; it was easier than I imagined. I was sure I’d gag, but I didn’t. The thought of being able to take it all in turned me even more.  
Suddenly I felt a wet finger around my hole. I tensed, and Kuroo felt it.  
“Shh, relax, I’ll go in slowly.” He whispered with this enchanting voice of his that made it impossible to resist.  
I felt every millimeter of it as it slowly went in. Allowing me to adjust for a few moments to the new feeling, he then began to move, and that felt better than I expected. I finally was able to relax my whole body, and soon Kuroo was able to insert another finger, stretching my hole. I won’t lie, I enjoyed all of it, sucking Kenma’s dick, the sounds he made, Kuroo preparing my hole, and most of all, the anticipation of what was coming next.  
“Do you know how many fingers are inside you baby Kei?” Kuroo whispered into my ear.  
“Uh-uh…” I whispered with Kenma’s dick in my mouth.  
“Three. Do you want something else to be in there?” I nodded releasing a bit the grip on Kenma. There was nothing I wanted more at that point.  
“Hey, Kuro, we don’t want to scare him when it’s his first time. Why don’t I go in this time?” What the hell did Kenma mean by _“scare”_?  
“You are right Kozu-chan. I’ll let you get used to my dick with your mouth only today baby Kei.” Kuroo sat on a bench near us and lowered his pants. It was gigantic! So that’s what Kenma meant by _“scare him”._ Does that whole thing even fit inside Kozume? How does it even…? While pondering on that thought, the picture drawn in my mind turned me on so much!  
I took his dick inside, being able to fit only half of it in my mouth, and began sucking on it. Kenma lowered himself behind me and started entering me. With Kuroo’s dick inside my mouth I was only able to release a moan. I cannot say it was painful, rather kind of uncomfortable, and it took me a while to get used to it. But after a few thrusts it started to feel amazing. The faster Kenma went, the faster I moved with my mouth, receiving a more approving moan with every move I made. At this point I was able to take most of Kuroo’s length, but I wanted it all inside my mouth. I wanted his moans to be louder, the loudest possible. Here’s this arrogant guy, who is completely at the mercy of my mouth. Amazing.  
I felt myself getting closer to release, but I didn’t want to let Kuroo’s dick out, so I didn’t say anything, and soon a stream of my own cum stained the floor. It was insanely more intense than ever before when I’ve done things by myself. I didn’t imagine an orgasm could be that much better. My whole body contracted, including my hole, and I guess Kenma loved it, because his panting increased. After a few moments of moving faster than before, I felt him filling me inside. That warm and amazing sensation made me move faster on Kuroo’s dick.  
“Look at this face.” Kuroo murmured and made me look into his eyes, all the while sucking on him, the corners of my eyes began to tear up. Damn, he had a long one, and I intended to have it wholly inside my mouth.  
I felt Kenma pulling out, he probably realized what I was trying to do.  
“Relax your throat, relax it as much as possible.” He stroked my hair and whispered, all the while trying to calm his breaths.  
I took a deep breath in through my nose, it helped me relax all the muscles, and slowly took Kuroo’s whole dick into my mouth. I felt it hitting the back of my throat, going so deep I was afraid I might swallow it. To my surprise, even now I didn’t gag, and was able to move slightly back and forth, so the whole length was still inside my mouth. Kuroo loved it, oh I heard that very well in his voice. The best sounds in the world! I felt ecstatic.  
“Kei, I’m close, you can let go now.” He mumbled. But I had no such intention, I wanted to taste him, I wanted him to fill me up. After a few movements, I felt my throat filling with warm bitter liquid and heard Kuroo pant harder. I swallowed every drop of his cum, and when I pulled away, I made sure the head has left clean, licking it thoroughly.  
“You like it that much?” Kuroo smirked, breathing heavily. But this time this smirk of his seemed somehow softer.  
Not being able to speak, I released a vague affirmative sound.

***

“Had fun last night?!” Kageyama cornered me in the locker-room after the match, which we lost by the way. His dark blue eyes seemed much lighter, as if they were on fire.  
“What the hell are you talking about?” I tried to keep calm, but anger and panic started to creep their way into my head. Fuck, he knows.  
“You know very well what I’m talking about, asshole! And don’t even try telling me it didn’t influence your performance on the court!” He pinned me to the lockers.  
I have to admit, it really didn’t affect my performance. On the contrary, I felt it made me try harder, maybe because I wanted to prove to myself that it cannot affect my game. Not sure if it was because no one could hear us, or because I could take my time kicking “His Majesty’s” ass, but I was really glad we were alone at that moment. I grabbed him by his throat and pinned him to those same lockers.  
“First of all, it’s none of your damn business what I’m doing in my spare time and with whom,” I hissed. “Second of all, you’re the one to talk! You think I don’t know about you and Oikawa?”  
“T…There’s nothing going on between me and Tooru, we broke up in middle school.” He wheezed.  
“Oh really? What about that kiss a few weeks ago? And right outside the school? You had some nerve, what if Hinata saw you? Don’t you even care?” I must admit, I enjoyed sticking it to him, at that moment I was burning with fury.  
“Kiss...? What kiss? Tobio, is that true…?” I heard Hinata’s voice behind me, and without noticing released my grip on Kageyama.  
“No, Shoyo, he kissed me, and I pushed him away!” He pushed me aside.  
“At which stage did you push him exactly? Was it after you pulled him to you, or when you stuck your tongue in his mouth?” Thinking about it now, I shouldn’t have said that, but at that moment all I wanted to do is make him suffer. It’s true what they say, the best defense is offence, and I was still in my defensive mode because of what happened between me, Kuroo and Kenma.  
Hinata turned around and took off at light speed. After giving me his death stare, Kageyama ran after him, shouting something. I couldn’t hear what exactly, because I drowned in my own shame for what I’ve just said.

** Story no. 2 **

“Hinata wait, please! Please, I beg you!!” I ran as fast as I could, and screamed at the top of my lungs. Damn that short brat for being so fast!  
Suddenly he stopped, panting heavily. He turned to me and tears were strolling down his face. My heart broke into pieces. I came closer to him not knowing what to say.  
“Please tell me it’s not true, please tell me Tsukishima was just mean and lied! Please, Yama-kun!” He pleaded, as the tears kept pouring.  
“I…” I felt like Earth’s biggest scum. Because the truth is, I had no good explanation, no excuse.  
“No…” He covered his face with shaking hands.  
I came closer and gently put my hands on his shoulders, preparing for him to push me away. He didn’t.  
“But I swear to you, the only reason I didn’t tell you is because what we have is so amazing, I didn’t want to fuck everything up with this stupid, stupid mistake!” Even I wouldn’t believe the words that just came out of my mouth.  
“Mistake? Tsukishima said you pulled him closer and stuck your tongue into his mouth!” He threw my hands to the sides with his own. “My god! And after that you went on to kiss me for weeks without even thinking twice! I feel so disgusted, how could you?!”  
I was on the verge of tears, desperately and frantically trying to find something, anything, to say that won’t push away Hinata even further, unwilling to realize the damage was done already.  
“Hina-chan… I have no excuse…He came by the school that day, and out of nowhere suggested to practice volleyball together. Then, and all of a sudden, I was pinned to the gate, and he went on about how he was sure I still had feelings for him. And then…He kissed me…And…It was a moment of weakness, I swear, Shoyo!” The words blurted chaotically out of me. I felt outside of my own body. Was this really happening right now? Am I going to lose him?  
“But you felt you had to hide it from me…” He whispered.  
“Shoyo, you are the most wonderful thing in my life,” I cupped his face in my hands. “I didn’t want to ruin what we had, I didn’t want to lose you, I realize now that I should have told you, but I was scared. I was scared of this…”  
“And yet it happened.” No, no, no, it cannot be happening. “I think, you need to figure out on your own whether you still have feelings for Oikawa…Until then, we shouldn’t be near each other except during practice.”  
At those last words he wasn’t crying anymore, nor did he yell. And that’s what scared me the most. That cold tone of his froze my whole body, so much so that when he turned around and left, even though my whole body shivered, I couldn’t move a muscle.  
The next few days we didn’t speak to each other, except a word here and there during training. The whole team, of course, noticed, but thankfully Hinata didn’t tell them anything. It gave me hope, if my dignity is still important to him, then maybe not all is lost. He was right though…I had to figure my feelings. Deep, deep down inside there was still residue from my relationship with Tooru. After all, he was my first love, even if it was completely toxic.  
One evening, about a week later I found myself standing outside his door. I must’ve spent there at least 20 minutes before raising my hand to knock on it, thinking about absolutely nothing. I tried to explain to myself what I was doing there, then I tried to figure how to explain to Tooru what I was doing here, but my mind was blank, what the hell was I even doing here? I finally got the guts to knock. After a moment Tooru appeared on the doorstep.  
“Tobio-chan! What are you doing here?” He had his usual smug smile, that once I actually found irresistible.  
“I…I don’t know…” I stuttered.  
“Hottie-Kawa who is it so late?” Iwaizumi-san appeared shirtless and wrapped his hand around Tooru. Fuck, this is bad…Why the hell did I come here? “Oh, Kageyama-kun…” His cheery voice became serious.  
“I’m sorry for disturbing you, I should go. Sorry.” I bowed quickly and went away as fast as I could but not enough to raise suspicion, which obviously didn’t work.  
“Iwa-chan please wait for me inside, I’ll be right back.” I heard Tooru saying behind my back.  
“Tobio, wait!”  
“Go back to Iwaizumi-san, I shouldn’t have come here.” I stopped without turning.  
“But you came,” he gently turned me around using that voice of his that once was reserved only for me. “Why did you come Tobio? I won’t let you go until you tell me.” His lips turned into an annoying grin. I hated when he did that, being all serious at one moment, and then a smiling asshole the next.  
“Are you and Iwaizumi-san a thing now?”  
“Sort of.”  
“I should go.” I turned to leave again.  
“Do you still have feelings for me?” Tooru’s words caught me by surprise. I remembered that he was extremely smart, even though he acted like an idiot most of the time.  
“Do you?” I turned to him again.  
“It’s hard to forget your first love,” he answered after what seemed to be forever. There was that voice of his again. “I think you’ll agree with me.”  
“Hinata found out about our kiss.”  
“Oh, how did he react?”  
“We took some time off…Why did you have to kiss me Tooru? Why?! I finally got over you, I found this amazing guy, and we had this amazing thing, no drama, no surprises, everything was perfect! Why did you have to show up?!” My voice was almost at screaming level by now, and tears formed in the corners of my eyes.  
“Did you, really? Did you get over me?”  
“I thought so…”  
Suddenly his lips pressed against mine, so familiar, so soft. If I give in right now, it will truly be the end of me and Hinata, and a chance for us. But what about Iwaizumi-san? But he kissed ME, he must still want me…If I resist, this time it will be the absolute end of me and Tooru. All the thoughts swirled chaotically in my mind.  
“No!” I backed away; I found the strength this time to back away! _“You hear me Hinata?!”_ I was pleading in my mind.  
“I didn’t get over you either, Tobio.” He tried to come closer, but I backed again.  
“No, stop! I don’t want to make the same mistake again.”  
“Then ask yourself, what are you doing here? You were the one that came to me tonight.”  
“I should go…” I turned around, and thank all the Gods out there, Tooru didn’t stop me this time from leaving.

***

The morning after I barely had the energy to drag myself to school. On the other hand, right at the gate I met a very eager and nervous Hinata.  
“Listen to me Tobio very carefully!” He got closer to me like a storm. The most beautiful storm. “I don’t care what happened with Oikawa-san, and I don’t care what witchcraft he uses on you, that you’re still hung up on him after all this time, but I’m going to fight for you! I’m going to put all of my efforts to make you forget about him!” He grabbed me by my jacket. His hazel eyes were glimmering with determination.  
“Hina-chan,” I wrapped his hands, that were still holding me by my jacket, with mine. “From now on, I want to be honest with you. So, here it goes…I saw Oikawa yesterday. I went to his place, I guess I had to see if I still felt something towards him. He tried to kiss me again, but I backed, I didn’t let him.”  
I felt Hinata’s grip getting looser.  
“Do you still have feelings for him…? Please be honest with me Kageyama.” He didn’t call me by my last name for a long time, it was so painful, as if he punched me in the stomach. I could physically feel him distancing me from himself.  
“Honestly? I don’t think I’m completely over him…” I promised to be honest with him, so now I had to pay my dues.  
“Why? Why are so hung up on him? Why can’t you just be with me? Without him in the back of your mind…Why Tobio? Please…Please pick me, please be with me…Am I now enough for you? Am I not worthy of you…?” Tears filled his eyes, and I felt on the verge too.  
“Shoyo…Why are you humiliating yourself so much for me…?”  
“Because I love you, you idiot!” He screamed in return. “I love you so much, that I don’t care if what I say is humiliating! If it what it takes to win you over, then I will say it in front of the whole school! I want Kageyama Tobio to pick me! I want him to be MY boyfriend!” His voice got higher and by now he was fully crying and sobbing.  
I spiraled into a vortex of emotions. It was so painful to see him like that, and yet he seemed so sweet and innocent, fighting for me. I felt like the biggest scumbag for hurting this pure little human in the first place. The dearest human to me on the whole planet…I hugged him, so tight that I’m not sure he could breathe properly, but he didn’t flinch. He just wrapped his hands around me in return. There we stood, hugging, for god knows how long, and the only thing that I had on my mind is that I was willing to give my life to protect this innocent (even though sometimes annoying) guy from all the pain in the world.

** Story no. 3 **

When I got back inside the house Iwaizumi was gone. He probably saw the whole thing, he probably saw me kissing Tobio…Well, what a fucking great boyfriend I am. Though technically we never agreed that we were a couple, still, we were acting exactly like one. Things just happened one night and since then we were unofficially together. Moreover, I lost my virginity to him, so on some level he was closer to me than Tobio. Now that I think about it, he was closer to me on many levels, after all, we were best friends since childhood.  
The next day I was trying to find a moment to be alone with him so we could talk about what happened, but had the chance only after practice. And after a whole day of him not speaking to me. Suits me right.  
“Hey, Iwa-chan…Can we talk?”  
“What do you want Shitty-Kawa?”  
“Did you see…?” I didn’t really have to finish the sentence, as he nodded. “I’m truly sorry for acting like that and hurting you…I just don’t know what I’m feeling right now, so I think it would be best for us to stop seeing each other outside of school…” I was so lame at this, especially being at fault for the whole thing.  
“No! You don’t get to break up with me! You don’t get to shit all over our relationship and then break up with me! I’m the one who’s dumping you! I’M breaking up with YOU! I had feelings for you for years, and all I could do is to watch you fall in love with Tobio! I’ve supported you through your fights with him, you fucking cried on my shoulders!! All that time my heart was shattering into a million pieces, but I’ve always been there for you, keeping my mouth shut, because all I ever wished for you is to be happy! And after I thought that I finally got my turn, finally got MY chance at happiness, you crawl back to him! Was I just a consolation prize to you?! But you know what’s even worse? Even now, after you used me and humiliated me, I still love you, I’m fucking in love with an asshole like you! So, YOU don’t deserve to break up with ME, I’M breaking up with YOU!”  
He stormed out of the locker room, pushing me out of the way and leaving me speechless. He was in love with me…? For years…? My stomach turned upside-down. I felt sick, disgusted by myself for basically destroying Iwa-chan and everything we had.  
“What did you do this time shitty-Kawa?” Matsukawa woke me up from the dream-like state I was in. he probably saw Hajime running off.  
“Ruined what might have been the best thing I’ve ever had…” I whispered feeling all the air leaving my lungs, still trapped in that dream that was actually a nightmare.

***

After our break up we didn’t speak for a while, except when we had to during training and games. After we won our match against Karasuno in the Interhigh-Preliminaries Hajime agreed to speak to me again beyond volleyball, that is after a lot of pleadings for forgiveness, texts, unanswered phone calls and me waiting for him on my knees on his doorstep on a weekly basis. With anyone else my pride wouldn’t allow me to even look in their direction, but it was Iwa-chan, it was different with him.  
Then came the spring playoffs, and we lost. We lost to Karasuno. I lost to Tobio.  
“Hey, Tobio-chan,” I approached him after the game, and got a death stare from Hinata that stood right behind him. “Don’t worry Chibi-chan, I didn’t come to steal him.” I smirked childishly hiding my shame for what I’ve done to them. He didn’t seem to be convinced.  
“It’s ok, Shoyo.” Kageyama sent Hinata a look I’ve never seen before. It was caring and soft, softer than any look I ever got from him.  
“Are we ok?” I asked, implying much more than that. I wanted to know, if he got over me. I really wished he would get over me, because, as much as I hated admitting it, Hitana deserved the best. And that meant no back-thoughts of your asshole ex-boyfriend.  
“Yeah, we’re ok.” He smiled at me, and at that moment I knew, he fully belonged to Hinata.  
When we arrived back at the school, I couldn’t force myself to go home. I found myself sitting in the middle of the training hall, rolling a volleyball on the floor. I was devastated, and I felt that I let my whole team down. How could I go home? How could I just go on with my day after that? Suddenly I saw Iwa-chan standing a few inches from me. I jumped up trying to find something to say to him, but nothing came out.  
“Tooru,” his voice trembled, I saw tears in the corners of his eyes. “Tooru, please, let me be yours…Just for tonight.” He began shaking as the tears began to fall down.  
“Iwa-chan, as much as I’d like that, you know it’s not a good idea, I remember how you suffered when we broke up, I don’t want you to go through that again, especially after…tonight.”  
“Please, I feel so lonely right now, please give in to my weakness, just for one night. I swear to you, I’ll handle the consequences, I’ll take all the responsibility on myself.” He sobbed.  
The amount of pain I saw in his eyes at that moment tore my whole insides apart. I didn’t know someone could be in so much pain. I cupped his face with my hands, wiping off the tears with my thumbs. I looked into his gorgeous green eyes, even now, when they were filled with tears and became red, they were the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen. I then softly kissed him on the lips, that were salty from the tears. Still, to me they were the sweetest.  
“Alright, we can go to my place. My parents are out of town.”  
We didn’t say a word to each other during the walk home. Just held our pinkies crossed, like we used to not so long ago. I didn’t realize how much I missed touching Hajime, feeling him.  
When we got home, we decided that the best thing to do right away is to take a good shower.  
“You go first Iwa-chan.” I handed him a towel and one of my underwear. The thought of him wearing it drove me insane, his skin would be touching them right where my skin touches.  
Although I realized we were separated by just the bathroom door, I felt a thousand miles away from Hajime and I needed to be closer to him. I guess Iwa-chan wasn’t the only one feeling lonely tonight. After removing my clothes, I entered the steamy bathroom and opened the shower door. Hajime looked at me a bit surprised.  
“I thought I’d give you a hand, you know, washing your back.” I smiled hiding as usual my true feelings, and closed the shower door behind me.  
Hajime stood with his back to me and even though I said I was here to help him, we both just stood there, doing nothing, as I was hugging him from behind. My whole chest was burning, and I was on the verge of tears…Lord knows why.  
“Hajime…” I mumbled into his warm skin.  
“Hmm…?”  
Now what do I say? Or do?  
I slowly turned him around and my look froze on his eyes. They were sad, but not as lonely as before. I took my time studying every hue in them, a rainbow of greens. I couldn’t take it anymore. Finally, I kissed him intensely and gently at the same time. After being surprised for a moment he returned the kiss, passionately, like only he could. I pressed him to the hot shower wall as our kiss grew into an intense make-out. Hajime held me tightly as our tongues twirled and wrestled with each other. Was it always that good? His lips moved to my neck and then to my collar bone, making me shiver and moan. He knew every single one of my sweet spots.  
I got down on my knees, the shower was off long ago, but me and Hajime, we were completely turned on. It was very well reflected in his full erection. I took it all in, right away. It took me some time to master the art of deep-throating Hajime, but by now I was an expert. He was big, I cannot even describe. I moved back and forward; my mind completely blank with just one thought in the back of it. I wanted that guy inside me, front, back, I didn’t care, I just wanted him all inside me, to enjoy every bit of me.  
I felt his hand stroking my hair, and the faster I moved, the deeper his moans became. But I didn’t want to end it there. I came up and grabbed him by his shoulders.  
“Take me, Hajime.” I whispered into his ear.  
After clumsily drying ourselves, I found myself being thrown on the bed by Iwa-chan, who right away wildly began to ravage my mouth with his tongue. I felt his finger on my entrance. I could come right there and then!  
“Wait, I still have some lube.” I said panting, as I reached for the nightstand.  
Hastily, Hajime opened it and put some on his fingers and around my hole, all the while exploring my mouth with his tongue. Soon I felt him inside me, with what seemed to be two fingers right away, but at that point I was so fucking horny I would be absolutely fine if he just went with his dick to begin with.  
“Fuck me.” I pleaded, panting hard.  
He didn’t waste time, and entered me. Slower than with the fingers, after all, as I said, he was really, really big.  
Very quickly I adjusted to his size and with my thighs signaled Hajime to go faster. He thrusted me hard, just how I liked it, leaving me breathless. He reached his hand to stroke my hard-on, but before I could stop it, I came. My whole stomach stained with my fluids, and Hajime, with a smirk on his face continued destroying my hole full-speed. I missed that smile; I haven’t seen it for such a long time. Fuck, it was too good, everything that happened here, was too good. I noticed a change in Iwa’s breathing rate, and knew he was close. I felt him releasing inside me, my hole contracting from excitement in return, which seemingly Hajime’s dick approved of. He collapsed near me, panting as fast as I was. I honestly cannot believe I forgot how good it felt.  
After cleaning ourselves we were laying quiet and still. So many thoughts rushed through my mind, my chest was in complete chaos.  
“Hajime,” I let out hesitantly, as I was laying on his muscular chest. “Do you think you can give me another chance?”  
“It’s Kageyama, right? You saw him again today, and now you’re looking for consolation?” He raised himself to sit up, forcing me to face him.  
“No. I honestly didn’t feel anything when I saw him today. I want you to be my lover, not my consolation prize.”  
“I don’t know. I don’t know if I can go through this again. If we broke up again, I don’t know if I would be able to handle another journey through the hell of getting over you, Tooru.” His voice turned pained again.  
“If it’s up to me, I won’t let anything happen to us. I was an idiot before. You know, Kageyama once told me that me and him, we were like drugs to each other. He was bad for me, as I was bad for him, but I kept coming back, because I was addicted to that toxic state. But you Iwa-chan, you’re not a drug, you are the cure. You are MY cure. You said it yourself, I always turn to you, when I’m sad, when I’m angry, or if I’m happy, you are always the person I turn to, and now I know why. I promise you; I’ll do anything to stop being the toxic Oikawa Tooru that hurt you, and work as hard as I can to be a different Tooru. One that you will want to come to, always, when you’re sad, happy, angry, when you lose, or when you win. I want to always be there for you and WITH you.”  
I saw the hesitation in his eyes, and that pain again, that unbelievably deep pain from before seemed to crawl back into them too.  
“Let’s have this conversation some other time, when we’re not as tired and defeated, ok?” Was all he said, and I couldn’t do anything, except nod. “Now go to sleep, you had a rough day.”  
As if he hadn’t as well, always so protective of me, although I’m his captain, and even when he himself is going through so much anguish. He pulled my head to his chest and kept stroking my hair until I fell asleep.

_**We never had that talk eventually, we didn’t need to. All the pieces fell into their right places, and what was meant to be, found its way.** _


End file.
